You and Emily
by guitarsNthings
Summary: A few weeks after Alec leaves Gillian, Cal hosts a formal birthday party for her. Emily and Eli are inseparable the entire night. Cal notices. Drama ensues. Sequel to "The Truth".


**You and Emily**

"_Emily, just tell me the truth."_

Emily pouted at her dad as he stood over a cake box, leaning on the kitchen island. "Dad, do I seriously have to go? I may like Gillian, but I don't want to go." Cal knew that Emily had no intentions of going to this party. Even if it was going to be at his house. Emily also knew that Eli was going to be coming. But that didn't deter her from not wanting to go.

"Emily, please. That's all I'm asking. Wear something nice." Emily disappeared from view, and an hour later, when she came downstairs, she saw that her dad had set out the cake on the kitchen table, and there was an array of balloons on the island. Cal heard her step off the stairs, and he pointed towards the balloons, not bothering to look up from the box he was wrapping. "Can you blow those up, love?" Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of balloons.

"Where do they go when they're done?" Cal turned to her and pulled the can of helium he had rented out from behind the table.

"Eight of them go on the porch. Four on each side. In bunches." Cal absently washed the remaining dishes in the sink and Emily tied the balloons together. After coming back inside, she glanced at the table, which was now home to scissors, bits of wrapping paper, and tape. Along with several other balloons.

"Anything else, dad?"

"Yeah, Em...can you sign the card?" Emily signed the card and closed it.

"Seriously. Anything else?"

"Finish getting ready." Emily went back upstairs, and while drying her hair, she heard the shower kick in. There were three hours before the party officially started, and as she waited for the curling iron to heat, she decided to get on the computer. After a few minutes, she curled her hair into loose waves, and applied her makeup. The hours flew by to the party, and as each person arrived, Emily watched for Eli to walk in. When he never showed, she decided to go wish Gillian a happy birthday.

"Hey, Emily." If Gillian's forced smile was any indication of how she had been feeling since her divorce, Emily didn't say anything. Neither did Cal. Ria decided to leave that subject alone.

"Happy Birthday, Gillian. Did my dad..."

"Say happy birthday? Oh, Emily, he doesn't need to." Gillian's eyes flickered to where Cal was standing, talking with another person. This time her smile came back, her genuine smile, the one Emily was so used to seeing. And it was contagious. Gillian was swept away by friends, and Emily decided to go stand out on the porch. When she had been standing outside for a while, she heard someone walk up behind her.

"You didn't say hi." Emily turned to see Eli standing there, arms crossed.

"Hi." Emily smiled at him, and they hugged, Eli placing a small kiss on her cheek. Unfortunately, Cal had been watching them from inside. As they walked inside, Eli looked over at Emily, and, taking in her appearance, he smiled.

"You look nice, Em." She blushed slightly and looked down at her ensemble. She was wearing a flowing skirt paired with a nice, fitted top. And since she had been outside, she had grabbed her old varsity jacket and was wearing that on top of everything.

"So do you, Eli." Their fingertips brushed together and they disappeared into the mix of people. At the end of the party, Cal noticed that Eli and Emily had gone missing. Later, he saw them yet again, hands nearly touching, tender smiles being exchanged every so often. So he decided to talk to Eli the very next day.

"Loker, take a seat. I have to ask you about something." Eli sat down, looking slightly nervous about this. It was like being called into the principal's office at school.

"What is it?"

"You and Emily, last night." Eli shifted his glance to the computer on Cal's desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He gripped the armrests of the chair.

"Yes, you do."

* * *

**_A/N:_** _Thanks to ibroughthomeababybumblebee for the great idea! I may have change the dress to a skirt and a nice top, but I liked the idea so much. Much love!! - YHSchoir09_


End file.
